


Love and Support

by Labyrinth_Runner



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wrote this for a friend during finals week, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinth_Runner/pseuds/Labyrinth_Runner
Summary: When you're stressed over all the school work you have due during a pandemic, Obi-Wan tries to be there for you.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Love and Support

Obi-Wan tried his best to be quiet as he read on the couch. He knew you were studying. He watched your fingers fly across the keys as you typed. You were so impressive, so hard working, diligently getting through the stack of homework you were assigned. Had he been in your position, he would have been struggling at adapting to the new “normal.” 

You massaged your temples as you stared at the screen in front of you. This essay was supposed to be easy, any other semester it would have been easy. You would have gone to the library or plopped down in the school café and you would have got it done. But now? Now you had to try and do homework in what was certainly not a “home work space” when all you wanted to do was watch Netflix and lament over all the things you had lost due to quarantine while snuggled in your boyfriend’s arms. You missed your friends, you missed your teachers, you missed the sense of normalcy that was gone. It made you feel like a failure, like your brain just didn’t want to work the way it normally would. You let out a groan of frustration.

Obi-Wan looked over at where you sat at the dining room table. He gently took off his glasses, placing them and his book on your coffee table. Swiftly and softly, he made his way over to you. He massaged your shoulders as you let out a sigh.

“Darling, what’s the matter?” 

“Everything, Obi. I can’t focus on my homework. I can’t see my friends. I can’t graduate. I just feel like the days are all blurring together and my brain isn’t working at its full capacity,” you ranted. “Had I been at school, this would have been done two weeks ago, not the day before it’s due.”

“Maybe you need a break?” he gently suggested.

“I don’t have _time_ for a break. If I lose momentum, I’m liable to stop,” you sighed, leaning your head against the back of the chair to look up at him. “You are a glorious distraction, love.”

“If I’m distracting, I can go if you think that will help,” he hastily replied. He didn’t want to hinder your progress.

“It’s not that. It’s just… hard to recreate the kind of environment and energy that I have at school,” you explained.

“Well, what would you be doing if you were at school right now?” he asked.

You turned your head to see the clock on the kitchen stove. _1:45_. You’d normally be eating lunch with your friend and discussing your assignments. “I’d be talking to Padmé about this paper and asking her opinion on it.”

“So, talk to me,” Obi-Wan said as he walked into the kitchen. He quickly made you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and placed it in front of you. “You need to eat, and talking about the assignment means that you are not taking a break so you won’t lose momentum.”

You looked at him pointedly as you picked up one of the sandwich triangles. He went back to the kitchen and returned with two mugs of tea. You took a bite as you contemplated how to explain the assignment. “I have to discuss the impact of the different constitutions of the core and inner rim worlds on the Galactic Constitution.”

“That sounds tedious,” he replied, taking a sip of tea.

“It is,” you laughed, “But, I have all my talking points. I’m just worried they don’t sound coherent. I usually talk through these things with Padmé, but there’s been so much holo comm interference that I can’t reach her. I won’t bore you with the details since I know how you feel about politics.”

“Darling, if it helps you with your schoolwork, then I would discuss the rate at which paint dries with you,” he smiled over the rim of his mug.

“Are you sure?” 

“Absolutely.”

You felt your heart swell at how much this man was willing to do for you, how much he supported you. You placed the half-eaten sandwich triangle back on the plate before turning the laptop screen so that you both could see the very rough outline you had made. You started broad, discussing why the topic matters and giving him the necessary background to follow along before getting into the real nitty-gritty of it. Occasionally, you’d stop to jot down something that you said that you knew would be great in the paper. 

He was amused, watching you talk animatedly about a subject that you knew so much about. However, there was something different on his face that you couldn’t quite place for a while until the realization hit you. _Pride_. He was proud of you. He was proud of how well you were learning and how much work you had put into this. Most of all, he was proud that you were his.

You continued on this way for another hour, running your ideas off him until you were confident in what you had. He brought his book out to the table to read while you worked. Every so often, you’d interrupt him to bounce an idea off him or to hash out the wording of a particular sentence. Eventually, he set off to make dinner for the two of you as it had gotten later and later as time went on. The clock on the stove read 7:00 when you finally finished your conclusion. Wearily, you rubbed your eyes as you pushed the laptop away from you. 

“Obi, would you be willing to read this over after dinner and tell me what you think?” You asked, the pressure on your eyes causing spots to appear.

“Of course, love,” he replied. 

You got up to stretch your legs, making your way to him. You wrapped your arms around his middle, burying your face in the apron covering his chest. His arms wrapped around you as he kissed your forehead. 

“You’re amazing, little one,” he murmured. “If I were in your position, I doubt I’d be coping nearly as well as you are.”

A wry smirk found its way onto your face as you looked up at him. “I’m barely hanging in there sometimes. If it weren’t for _you_ , I’d barely get out of bed.”

“Oh, darling, I find that very hard to believe considering the amount of time we actually spend in the bedroom,” he chuckled. He gently cupped your cheek, wiping away a tear that had slid down it. “I know you’ve lost a lot of things that you have been looking forward to, but I want you to know that you will make other memories that you’ll cherish. Milestones in their own right.”

“It doesn’t make it any easier,” you said softly.

“No… I’m afraid it doesn’t, but just know that you won’t be alone,” he smiled softly. 

“Now, try this and tell me what you think.” He picked up a wooden spoon that he had rested on the counter and dipped it into a delicious smelling sauce bubbling in a pot on the stove. He gently blew on it before holding the spoon up to your lips. It was the best pasta sauce ever.   
  
“Honey, that’s amazing,” you commented. 

“I tried out a new recipe I found online,” Obi-Wan admitted. “I know how much you love spaghetti.”

You looked at him, having an epiphany. He was right earlier, when he said that you would make new memories, even though they weren’t the ones you had expected to make. You thought back to the past couple of weeks. You had been trying new things with each other, things that you probably wouldn’t have tried had you been at school. You smiled, giving him a quick kiss. 

“I’m going to quickly edit my paper while you’re finishing up in here.”

“Whatever you need, darling. I’ll be here for you, whatever you need.”


End file.
